I Will Always Love You
by Icce99
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah rahasia. Sesuatu yang kami lakukan di malam dingin. Berpacu dengan deru yang mengiring. Ini adalah rasa sakit yang tak bisa di bagi. terjerat dalam pesona tak tertandingi. Dan tak akan terlepas lagi. suara itu berbisik halus menyentuh indera. "I Will Always Love You". Dipersembahkan untuk para pecinta di luar sana. New Chap up!
1. Prolog

I Will Always Love You.

Disclaimer J.K. Rowling

Author Kazamuchi

Warning: AU, Typo,Gaje.

Chapter 1

 _Apapun yang aku lakukan,aku takkan pernah terlihat di mata mu._

 _Apapun yang aku katakan, aku takkan pernah terdengar oleh mu._

 _Karna aku bukanlah sesuatu yang berarti bagimu. Aku hanyalah orang asing yang terlalu mengharapkan mu untuk dapat kumiliki. Aku terlalu percaya pada diriku sendiri, percaya bahwa kau juga mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan ku. Tapi, sesungguhnya kau bahkan tak pernah mengganggap aku ada. Aku terlalu tenggelam dengan pikirann ku sendiri,hingga akhirnya aku terluka karena harapan karena mimpi yang bahkan terlalu tinggi untuk kudapatkan, terlalu besar bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menjadi khayalan._

 _aku terjatuh dari ketinggian langit malam yang di hiasi oleh indahnya bintang. Apa yang dapat aku lakukan?._

 _Menangis.._

 _Terluka sendirian itu menyakitkan. Tapi itulah yang akan kau dapatkan jika kau terlalu tenggelam oleh semunya angan._

 _._

 _._

 **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

 _Selalu seperti ini. Bertemu dengan mu dalam waktu yang tidak tepat. Kau bersamanya, terlihat sangat bahagia. Seakan dunia ini hanya milik kalian. Berdua. Of course. Kami hanya menumpang di sini._ "Dasar sialan!. Enyahlah dari pikiran ku!. kenapa aku selalu memikirkan brengsek sialan itu. Sadarkah kau, bahwa kau selalu sakit hati karena keparat itu?. Dasar bodooh!"

"Ada orang di dalam?."

"Tentu saja sialan!. Kau pikir aku hantu!."

"Bloody Hell. Apapun masalah mu sebaiknya kau jaga mulut jalang mu." Teriak orang dari luar toilet itu.

"Keparat." Wanita itu membuka pintu dengan ayunan tongkat kecil yang terlihat tak berbahaya.

"Oh, kau seorang penyihir?. Bagus sekali. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk menghilangkan ingatan mu nanti." Geram gadis berambut perak ikal yang tampak indah dengan paduan kulitnya yang seperti susu itu.

"Yah aku juga tak perlu dituduh melakukan penyerangan pada muggle." Dengan nada sinis ia membuat jarak dengan lawannya yang sepertinya bukan lawan yang mudah.

Gadis perak itu melambaikan tongkatnya dan muncul sinar hijau yang menyelimuti toilet dan membuat pintu terkunci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan uban?" gadis dengan tampilan serba hitam itu menggeram gemas.

"Membuat kubah perlindungan tentu saja bodoh. Kau ingin di panggil oleh mentri tua kolot itu Black Fool?." Hinaan dibalas dengan hinaan. Yang membuat udara semakin tercekik

"Berani sekali kau panggil aku Black Fool." Berakhirnya perkataan gadis itu bersamaan dengan lecutan api yang keluar dari tongkat kecilnya.

Lawan di seberangnya tampak terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba yang di lepaskan oleh gadis Black Fool itu. Tapi itu bukanlah serangan yang akan melumpuhkannya, baginya itu bukanlah apa-apa. Ia membalas dengan ribuan es tajam yang keluar dari ujung tongkat hitamnya itu.

Mereka terus melancarkan serangan masing-masing. Tiga jam bertarung dengan penuh kemarahan dan kejengkelan, mereka akhirnya terkapar di lantai toilet dengan nafas yang tersengal seperti orang yang kekurangan oksigen.

Si Perak menoleh kekiri menoleh lawannya yang keadaannya sama menyedihkannya dengan dirinya, "Ka.. hah.. sia..pa?" Ucapnya dengan sedikit oksigen yang tersisa di kedua paru-parunya

Blacy, julukan gadis serba hitam itu ikut menoleh kekanan, "Namaku…." Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis perak di sebelahnya tersenyum lalu membalas uluran tangan Blacy dan juga menyebutkan namanya.

Dua orang gadis paling berbahaya di London kini telah menjadi sekutu, atau lebih tepatnya Teman?.

 **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

Cerita ini dibuat khusus untuk M.D.S. . Mungkin cerita ini tampak

sangat aneh dengan kata-kata dan berbagai macam situasi yang terdapat di dalam cerita ini. Tapi ini merupakan isi kepala author yang sangat ingin minta di keluarkan dari kemarin.

Jadi mohon di maklumi dengan segala keanehan dan kegajean cerita ini.

Maaf juga karena malah publish cerita baru padahal cerita yang satu belum kelar dan malah ngilang gak mucul lagi.


	2. IWALY chapter 1

I Will Always Love You.

Disclaimer J.K. Rowling

Author Kazamuchi

 _Blacy, julukan gadis serba hitam itu ikut menoleh kekanan, "Namaku…." Ia mengulurkan tangannya._

 _Gadis perak di sebelahnya tersenyum lalu membalas uluran tangan Blacky dan juga menyebutkan namanya._

 _Dua orang gadis paling berbahaya di London kini telah menjadi sekutu, atau lebih tepatnya Teman?..._

.

.

 **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.**

Chapter 2

Dua gadis yang telah mengikat tali pertemanan itu tertidur di tempat yang sama. Sebuah kamar yang di hiasi oleh nuasa perak dan emas yang membuatnya terlihat mewah sekaligus indah di waktu bersamaan. Siapapun yang mempunyai kamar ini, pastilah ia sangat kaya. Ruangan ini memiliki luas yang sama dengan 3 kali besar ruang tamu. Ditambah lagi dengan beragam perabotan mewah yang terdapat di kamar itu. Kamar ini benar-benar wow.

.

 _cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit dipahami._

 _Ia tidak punya rumus yang harus dimengerti,_

 _Ia hanya perlu dirasakan_

.

Matahari pagi atau lebih tepatnya siang, Karena sekarang sudah jam 11.00 sudah naik tinggi dilangit London. dan di kamar itu sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dua orang yang bergelung di dalam selimut masing-masing itu sama sekali tidak terbangun, meskipun sinar matahari sudah menyeruak masuk melewati kaca jendela yang tirainya sudah di buka sejak jam 9 tadi.

15 menit kemudian, salah satu selimut bergerak dan terjatuh, di buang oleh yang orang yang tadinya menggunakannya.

Gadis itu menguap,lalu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju toilet. 20 menit kemudian, ia keluar dengan menggunakan baju mandi. kemudian kembali ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimut itu dengan kekuatan penuh. Orang yang sedang bergelung di dalamnya terjatuh ke bawah ranjang.

Geraman terdengar dari balik selimut tebal itu, "Argh.. Bisakah kau membangunkan ku dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi uban?." Omel Blacy.

Orang yang di panggil uban oleh Blacy itu hanya memutar matanya dan menatap Blacy dengan pandangan jengkel. "Ya ya. Kurasa inilah cara yang lebih manusiawi untuk membangunkan mu. Tidak ada cara yang lebih baik dari ini. Dan bisakah kau berhenti untuk memanggil ku Uban?. Gerutu gadis perak itu dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Blacy bangun dan duduk di kasur empuk itu, "Nae, itu terdengar sangat cocok dengan mu. Wanita ubanan."

Gadis perak itu mungkin sekarang sedang menahan amarah, terbukti dengan kupingnya yang memerah.

Melihat hasil yang di buatnya, Blacy tersenyum dengan senang, tetapi si perak menutupinya dengan tangan. Tapi itu terlalu kentara untuk tidak diketahui oleh gadis itu. ia kembali menyunggingkan senyum menyebalkan itu.

"Sebaiknya, kau segera mandi sekarang. Sebelum aku melancarkan murka ku melalui tongkat ku ini," ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut tongkat albino miliknya yang tampak garang karena di iringi dengan derakan sihir pemiliknya.

Sekarang Blacy sama sekali tidak senang akibat perbuatannya. Ini sama sekali tidak baik. Bukan berarti ia takut, dan telah kehilangan keberaniannya yang kemarin. Tapi, sekarang keadaanya sudah berbeda dengan kemarin. Kerena, sekarang mereka adalah teman. Ini akan terasa berbeda. Jadi, sebelum ia terkena sihirnya, ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintu dengan buru-buru dan menghasilkan suara bedebum yang keras.

Silverie, begitulah julukan gadis berambut perak itu, teman baru Blacy. Ia hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat teman barunya itu, tak ingin membuat kepalanya tambah pusing, ia masuk keruangan yang di penuhi bermacam-macam jenis pakaian. Ruangan itu tidak hanya di penuhi oleh pakaian saja, tetapi di dalamnya juga dipenuhi oleh sepatu dan tas. Ia memilih satu set baju, lalu mengambil sepatu yang serasi dengan bajunya hari ini.

Silverie keluar dari set room. Ia tampak cantik dengan pakaian kasualnya di tambah lagi dengan riasan sederhananya yang membuatnya wajahnya terlihat segar.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Blacy juga keluar dari kamar mandi. "Cepat sekali kau mandi?. Apakah kau benar-benar mandi?" Silverie menyipitkan matanya dan memandangi Blacy dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ck, aku benar-benar mandi. Aku bukan kau, yang membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam untuk mandi."Dengus Blacy. Ia berjalan melewati Silverie dan masuk ke Set Room.

.

.

Mereka sekarang sedang menikmati sarapan atau makan siangnya dengan khidmat.

Dua orang memasuki ruangan itu dan tersenyum melihat mereka. Silverie membalas senyum mereka dan tampak senang melihatnya. Sedangkan Blacy hanya tersenyum seadanya saja.

"Sudah bangun hm, little girl?" Goda pria paruh baya yang terlihat masih mempesona walau usianya tak muda lagi. Wanita yang berada di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi dua orang paling penting di hidupnya itu. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Silverie dan menaruh tas mahalnya di atas meja.

Wanita itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Blacy yang terhenti memasukan makanan keperut kosongnya. "Apakah kau tidak ingin mengenalkan gadis manis ini pada kami Varie?" Tegurnya.

Silverie tersadar bahwa di ruangan itu tidak hanya mereka bertiga, tapi ada orang lain yang di bawanya tadi malam. "Ah, Yah aku lupa. Perkenalkan ini Ginevra Molly Weasley. Dan Ginny, Ini Sabrina Victorie Granger dan Dave Warren Granger, Ibu dan Ayahku."

Ginny memandangi mereka, "Kau tidak bilang kalau kau adalah Granger. Kau hanya menyebutkan nama mu, tidak dengan nama belakang mu." Protesnya.

"Aa, aku lupa soal itu."Silverie mengedipkan matanya pada Ginny. "Baiklah,karena aku belum memperkenalkan diri secara formal, aku akan mengenalkan diriku. Hermione Salvarie Granger." Hermione mengembangkan senyum manisnya pada Ginny. "Sudah puas Ms. Weasley?" Godanya.

"Kau akan membayar keterlambatan mu ini, uban." Tunjuk Ginny dengan garpu teracung pada Hermione.

Pandangan Dave yang semula membaca Koran, kini teraih sepenuhnya pada Ginny . dan wajahnya tampak sedang menahan tawa dengan dahi yang berkerut. "Uban?" tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengar telinganya.

"Ya. Oh, itu. Aku memanggilnya uban karena rambutnya mirip dengan uban. Dan menyakiti pandangan ku." Jelas Ginny.

Mendegar penjelasan dari gadis yang duduk di depannya itu membuat Dave tidak dapat lagi menahan tawa yang ditahannya sejak tadi. "Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatainya seperti itu. Terlebih lagi di rumahnya sendiri." Tawanya seakan tak mau berhenti ditambah lagi kerutan kesal diwajah oorang yang tengah ditertawaannya.

Sedangkan Vicky panggilan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Daddy, Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, anakmu sedang di ejek dan kau malah tertawa. Sungguh Ayah yang baik."Keluh Hermione "Kau akan mendapatkan balasan ku nanti Black Fool." Tambahnya lagi

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Aku tidak bodoh, dasar uban gila."

Sarapan mereka diisi dengan berbagai perdebatan yang membuat riuh meja makan siang itu.

.

 **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil mewah nan mahal sewarna dengan perak meluncur dengan mulus di jalanan London siang itu. Penumpangnya terlihat menikmati perjalanannya. Kereta kuda versi modern itu menuju ke rumah milik gadis Weasley yang tengah mengemudikan mobil. walaupun mereka adalah keluarga penyihir berdarah murni, tapi mereka memiliki ketertarikan yang kuat dengan manusia biasa yang disebut Muggle oleh para penyihir.

Berbeda dengan Granger's Family yang memang telah membaur sepenuhnya dengan para muggle. Bahkan mereka mempunyai banyak perusahaan yang tersebar di berbagai belahan dunia muggle. Tetapi, perusahaan mereka tidak hanya ada di dunia muggle saja. Granger's Familiy merupakan salah satu keluarga kaya raya di Dunia Sihir.

Semua orang menghormati mereka karena orang-orang takut dengan kekuasaan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga ini. Dan sekarang, kedua anak dari keluarga itu telah menjalin hubungan yang berarti sekutu.

Tak lama, mereka tiba di sebuah rumah sederhana, namun terlihat elegan dan mewah walau rumah itu tak seberapa besarnya dibandingkan dengan rumah Hermione. Keduanya masuk kedalam rumah dan mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah yang tampak imut.

"Kukira kau hanya tahu cara bertarung. Ternyata kau juga tau apa itu yang di sebut dengan 'imut' Black Fool"

Ginny menoleh kebelakang dengan mata melotot dan wajah yang bisa membuat anak kecil menangis. "Bisakah kau tutup mulut mu sekejap sebelum aku yang menyumpal nya dengan bekicot"

"Uuu," Bukannya takut dengan gertakan Ginny ia malah membuat gadis merah itu semakin merah dengan balasan dari perkataanya tadi. "Okay. Aku tak akan mengomentari tentang barang-barang mu lagi."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang tertunda tadi.

"Santailah sedikit Ginny, kau tau aku sedang bercanda." Guraunya dengan menepuk pundak Ginny yang berada di depannya.

"Candaan mu sama sekali tidak lucu uban" balasnya dengan seringai yang bisa menawan hati para pria yang memandang.

Hermione tampak terkejut dengan kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis merah itu "O-h, uban? Jangan seperti kanak-kanak Blacky"

"Kau yang mulai bodoh!."

"Kau.." Tunjuk Hermione teracung lurus di depan hidung Ginny "Mengataiku bodoh?. Yang benar saja?." Ia mengibaskan tangannya seolah sedang kepanasan

"Ya. Lalu kau mau apa?. Beradu mantra lagi hah?" tantangnya

"Aku akan mengajarimu berkelahi dengan cara Muggle" selesai berkata seperti itu, Hermione menghampiri Ginny dan meletakkan tangannya di rambut hitam gadis itu,lalu menariknya dengan keras hingga Ginny tertunduk.

"Dasar jalang sialan." Ginny balas menarik rambut Hermione yang menjuntai di punggung gadis itu.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak mau mengalah dan menghentikan tarik menarik yang terlihat sangat berbar itu. Teriakan yang memekakkan telinga menghiasi ruangan itu hingga terdengar di salah satu kamar rumah itu.

"Demi merlin!" umpat orang itu yang segera bangun dan membuang selimutnya ke samping tempat tidur. Ia terlihat sangat marah.

"Bloody Hell Ginevra Weasley KAU MENGGANGGU TIDURKU." Pria itu berteriak mengalahkan teriakan dua orang gadis yang saling menjabak itu.

Dalam sekejap, keduanya terdiam dan serempak menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber teriakan tadi.

"What The Hell Ginny, kenapa kau jadi bar-bar seperti ini?. Apa kau telah kehilangan kewarasan mu?." Ia tampak terkejut dengan kelakuan adiknya yang benar-benar tidak seperti biasa.

Kompak,keduanya berpandangan lalu melepaskan cengkraman masing-masing lalu berdiri tegak dengan dagu terangkat.

Ron masih menatapi kedua gadis itu bergantian. Mereka terlihat sangat aneh di matanya.

Ginny tertawa karena dipandangi oleh kakaknya dengan tampang yang sangat bodoh. Hermione menoleh kesamping kanannya dan ikut tertawa. Ia mentertawakan penampilan Ginny yang tampak amburadul dengan pakaian yang robek.

Ginny ikut menoleh kesamping dan kembali tergelak melihat Hermione yang tak jauh berbeda keadaanya dengan dirinya.

Ron menjadi semakin cengo dengan aksi keduanya yang menurutnya terlihat sangat aneh tersebut. bahkan hampir menyerupai orang gila.

Terlebih lagi, gadis 'uban' itu siapa pikirnya.

.

 **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.**

 _Saat kau merasakan cinta,_

 _Kau akan merasakan beratnya rindu,_

 _Terbayang wajahnya,_

 _Bahkan kau mendengar suaranya saat kau tidak berada didekatnya._

 _Cinta itu menyakitkan._

 **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.**

.

Usai menertawakan diri sendiri, keduanya menghentikan tawanya dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi suatu apa beberapa menit lalu.

Mereka merapikan penampilannya dengan sedikit lambaian dengan tongkat masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau ada disini Ron?. Bukannya kau di Burrow?" Ginny mengalihkan atensinya pada kakak merahnya itu.

Ron mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dari aksi cengonya tadi. "Tadi malam aku kemari bersama Harry. Kami bosan berada di Burrow. Terlebih, disana tidak ada orang, jadi rumah terasa lengang dan itu sangat membosankan. Kurasa Harry masih tidur karena ia sangat mabuk tadi malam." Jelas Ron panjang lebar.

Ginny mendelik pada Ron "Kalian mabuk-mabukan tadi malam?. Apa kau juga membawa jalang kemari?" Geramnya.

Ron menyadari nada marah di suara Ginny dan ia menyadari letak kesalahannya yang dengan enteng menyebutkan bahwa mereka bersenang-senang tadi malam "Aah, Aku hanya minum satu botol saja. Jangan kau adukan pada Mom." Bujuk pria itu berusaha menenangkan Ginny.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang dengan pendapatan barunya. "Tentu aku tidak akan mengadu pada mom" Ron tersenyum senang "Tapi aku akan melaporkannya pada Dad dan Mom." Lanjut Ginny dengan wajah iblisnya.

Sedangkan Ron, wajahnya tampak sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Ia memasang wajah memelas terbaiknya. Tapi yang di lihat kedua gadis di ruangan tu, bukan tanmpang memelas, melainkan seperti orang yang tengah menahan mulas.

"Ck, maaf, menyela pembicaraan adik kakak kalian. Tapi aku kemari bukan untuk mendengarkan ocehan tak penting ini." Celetuk Hermione dengan tingkah bossy nya yang membuat Ron geram dengan laku gadis itu.

"Ok. Aku akan bersiap dulu. Kau mau disini atau ikut bersamaku." Kata Ginny.

Hermione melangkah mendekati Ginny yang berarti ia akan ikut gadis itu kekamarnya.

Ron mendecih sebal ketika Hermione lewat di mukannya. Gadis itu menggap tingkah Ron sebagai deklarasi perang terhadapnya. Ia mengucapkan mantra non-verbal dan seketika rambut Ron berubah menjadi gosong tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya.

Ginny mengganti baju yang dikenakannya tadi malam dengan pakaian santainya. Sementara Hermione hanya memperhatikan gadis itu merapikan penampilannya.

"Apa kau ingin keluar dengan pakain seperti itu. Benar-benar seperti bangsawan Hermione."Ujarnya santai.

Hermione melihat dirinya yang tampak hancur dengan beberapa bagain bajunya yang sobek. Ia kembali melafalkan mantra dan membuat penampilannya kembali sempurna seperti sedia kala. Tak lupa ia juga menambahkan jubah bepergian di sampingnya yang tampak mahal.

"Kita akan kemana setelah ini?"

"Temani aku mendaftar sekolah."

"Kau belum sekolah?"

"Bodoh. Tentu saja aku sudah sekolah. Maksud ku temani aku mendaftar sekolah baru." Jelas Hermione dengan geram.

Ginny memasang wajah tanpa dosanya dan menghampiri gadis itu, "Okay. Kita berangkat sekarang." Ia memasangkan jubah bepergiannya.

Mereka keluar kamar dan menuju pintu rumah itu. Di ruang tamu, seorang pria tengah bermesaraan dengan wanita di pelukannya.

Ginny menggeram marah melihat pemandangan itu. ia bergerak mendekat pada kedua orang yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya disana. "Bagus sekali prilaku mu Potter. Bercumbu di rumah orang. Tidakkah kau punya rumah sendiri."

Dua orang itu menghentikan aktifitasnya. Harry memberikan deathglare nya pada gadis Wesaley itu. "Mengajari ku Weasley?. Tidakkah kau harus memperbaiki sikap mu dulu sebelum mengurusi prilaku orang lain."

"Setidaknya aku mempunyai sedikit sopan santun untuk tidak membawa seorang jalang kerumah orang." Senyum puas yang tampak merendahkan terpasang di bibir gadis itu.

Ron yang berada tak jauh dari situ segera menghampiri bersiap untuk melerai jika sekiranya terjadi adu mantra.

"Jaga mulut mu Weasley. Bukankah kau mempunyai 'sedikit rasa sopan' untuk tak menyebut orang lain Jalang." Harry memberi penekanan terhadap ucapannya tadi.

Ia memandang wanita yang berada di pelukan Harry dengan tatapan nista. "Ya. Tapi, 'sedikit rasa sopan' ku tidak berlaku untuk mu dan jalang-jalang mu yang kau bawa hampir tiap hari kesini Potter-head." Gadis Weasley itu semakin menyulut emosi Harry.

"Bukan kah tadi kau ingin keluar dengan teman mu Ginny" Ron akhirnya bersuara karena suasana di sana sudah panas. jika ia tak melerai sekarang, mungkin kejadian selanjutnya hanya Tuhan lah yang tahu akan jadi apa rumah itu jika ia tidak segera melerai keduanya.

Ginny mendengus dan mengibaskan jubahnya berbalik kembali menuju pintu. Di ikuti oleh Hermione di belakangnya.

Sepeniggal dua orang gadis itu, Harry menolehkan wajahnya pada sahabat karib sejak kecilnya dan kemudian tertawa karena melihat rambut Ron yang mecuat dan tampak gosong.

Ron yang merasa di tertawakan, menatap Harry dengan garang. "Apa yang lucu Potter."

"Rambut mu Ron. Kenapa seperti itu?." ujarnya masih dengan tawa gelinya.

Ron memegangi rambutnya dan merasakan ada yang aneh. Ia berlari ke cermin terdekat dan seketika berteriak. "Dasar gadis uban sialaan."

Kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu telah sampai di luar rumah.

"Siapa?" Hermione memecah keheningan

Bukannya menjawab, Ginny menarik tangan Hermione dan membawanya ber-apparate dari depan rumah mugglenya itu.

Di depan mereka berdiri kokoh bangunan besar. Ginny berjalan mendahului Hermione memasuki halaman bangunan itu.

Gadis perak itu mengarahkan tongkat albino ke kepalanya, dalam sekejap, surainya yang semula berwarna perak itu kini berubah menjadi yang seharusnya. Coklat emas dan bergelombang. Ia kemudian menyelaraskan langkah kakinya dengan Ginny yang tak jauh berada di depannya.

"Rambut mu merah?." Tanya Hermione dengan senyum mengejek yang menyertai.

"Ya. Semua Weasley berambut merah." Jawabnya tampak tak berminat.

Suasana kembali hening. Tak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya tiba di depan sebuah gargoyle. Ginny mengucapkan kata sandi, lalu gargoyle itu bergerak dan timbulah tangga memutar yang akan mengantar keduanya ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

.

 **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

.

Selesai mendaftar, mereka tak langsung pulang. Ginny membawa langkah keduanya menuju ruangan tertinggi di bangunan itu. Kelas Astronomi.

"Indah bukan" Ujarnya.

Hermione menoleh dan mendapati Ginny yang tengah menerawang dengan pandangan lurus ke depan yang menyajikan hamparan rumput hijau pendek yang tertata rapi. "Ya. Mungkin aku akan betah sekolah disini." Senyumnya mengembang membuat wajah cantiknya menjadi semakin cantik.

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?" gumaman keluar dari mulut Ginny

Ia sempat terheran dengan pertanyaan gadis di sebelahnya, kemudian kembali menatap lurus kedepan setelah tahu kearah mana obrolan ini. "Ya. Kau tampak sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Tidak seperti malam kemarin."

"Aku juga wanita" ujarnya lagi.

"Benarkah kau wanita?" Sambung Hermione

Ginny menoleh dan menyeringai. "Jangan mulai Granger." ia mengerut aneh "Sejak kapan rambut mu jadi coklat begitu" sambungnya lagi.

Hermione memandangnya dengan kesal "Sepertinya kau benar-benar patah hati karena pria itu hingga kau tak menyadari rambut ku?" ia menaruh kedua tangan di pinggang rampingnya "Woah, sakit mu benar-benar parah Weasley" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ginny hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan gadis itu. "Adakah obatnya?" tanyanya putus asa.

"Kurasa tak ada. Sakit mu sudah terlalu kronis." Jeda "Sejak kapan" sambungnya

"Pertama kali kami bertemu di peron 9 ¾ saat aku akan masuk Hogwarts. Sekitar lima tahun yang lalu."

"Kalau begitu, kalian satu angkatan?"

"Ya." jawab Ginny lemah. "Tiap minggu aku melihatnya dengan para gadis menyebalkan yang selalu menggodanya. Dan ia meladeni jalang-jalang itu tanpa keberatan."

Hermione mendengarkan keluhan gadis merah itu tanpa suara.

Ginny kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dan yang paling menyakitkan yaitu, teman ku yang ku anggap sahabat bahkan saudara ku sendiri juga ikut menggodanya. Dan bercumbu di hadapan muka ku."

Hermione yang mendengar cerita menyedihkan itu tersenyum meringis sebagai responnya. "Lalu gadis itu kau apakan?"

"Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya. Tapi aku tak mau merusak nama baik keluarga ku. Jadi aku melancarkan terror yang menyeramkan untuknya. Dan itu berhasil membuat ia menjauhi Harry."

"Dari cerita mu, sepertinya si Harry ini benar-benar pria brengsek. Kenapa kau menyukai lelaki sialan seperti itu." Ujar Hermione kesal.

"Mana aku tahu aku akan jatuh cinta padanya. Kau tau rasa itu mucul sendirinya tanpa bisa ku cegah" Ginny mengatakannya dengan nada lemas dan rasa sakit yang bergetar di suaranya.

Tidak puas dengan jawaban Ginny, Hermione kembali bertanya "Lalu, kenapa kau tak mencoba melupakannya?. Dunia ini tidak hanya punya satu Pria Gin, kenapa kau tak mencari yang lain?"

Ginny memandang Hermione dengan tatapan terluka "Banyak pria di luar sana, tapi tak ada yang mampu menggetarkan hati ku."

"Kau hanya tidak berusaha Weasley."

"Aku berusaha Granger. tapi rasa terkutuk ini masih ada di hati ku, walaupun ia menjadi brengsek seperti itu." nada putus asa menghiasi suara Ginny

Hermione kembali menolehkan atensi nya menatap Ginny "Tapi aku salaut pada mu. Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, tapi kau masih bertahan menyukainya. Kau benar-benar sesuatu." Senyuman mengembang di wajah cantik itu.

"Kau tau, aku adalah seseorang yang sangat setia."

"Yaa, aku tidak meragukannya"

Hermione memandang Ginny "Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi sahabat ku Weasley."

Ginny balas memandangnya "Ya. Tentu. Dan berjanjilah kau tak akan mengkhianati ku."

"Granger tak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu." Ujar Hermione mantap

 **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

 _Ada yang bilang, saat kau beranjak dewasa, kau akan merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta._

 _Benarkah?_

 _Saat itu aku sangat berharap agar aku segera dewasa dan mersakan seperti apa jatuh cinta itu.._

 _Apakah ia seperti embun yang menyejukan,_

 _Atau layaknya mentari yang menghangatkan._

 _Nyatanya, jatuh cinta tak seindah khayalan kecil ku dulu._

 _Rasanya tak semanis madu._

 _Rupanya tak seindah pelangi._

 _Cinta itu sakit._

 _Ia bagaikan duri yang menusuk sembilu._

 _Bagai penyakit yang tak dapat sembuh dan tak ada obatnya._

 _Ia bagaikan jurang tanpa dasar yang menyeret mu dalam gelapnya malam._

To be Continue

Minggu, 1 Januari 2017

16.00 WIB

Kazamuchi

makasih buat nina sama nuruko, bener gak sih tulisannya?, yang udah ngereviuw fict gak penting yang di buat author amatir ini.

makasih juga buat temen-temen ane yang selalu gangguin. dan terima kasih buat bf ane, nina09 yang selalu nagih supaya fict yang author buat segera di update lagi. kalo gak ane bakalan di lempar sama sandal katanya.

dan mohon doa semuanya, mama ane lagi sakit, jadi mohon doanya supaya mama ane cepet sembuh lagi.

dan satu lagi, ane sekarang lagi prakerin, yang anak smk tau dong.

udah ah gitu aja. ntar yang baca puyeng. hehe

bye.


	3. IWALY chapter 2

I Will Always Love You.

Disclaimer J.K. Rowling

Author Icce99

" _Kau tau, aku adalah seseorang yang sangat setia."_

" _Yaa, aku tidak meragukannya"_

 _Hermione memandang Ginny "Berjanjilah kau akan menjadi sahabat ku Weasley."_

 _Ginny balas memandangnya "Ya. Tentu. Dan berjanjilah kau tak akan mengkhianati ku."_

" _Granger tak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu." Ujar Hermione mantap_

.

.

 **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

Chapter 3

 _Cinta itu sulit._

Akhirnya, liburan musim panas telah berakhir. Semua siswa Hogwarts telah kembali memenuhi King Cross untuk kembali ke Kastil rumah kedua mereka. Ginny merupakan salah satunya. Ia dan Ron ikut berdesakan bersama yang lain. Mereka seperti biasa diantar oleh mom dan dad serta Fred dan George yang sekalian berangkat kerja.

"Ron!" teriak Harry yang di antar oleh Lily dan James serta Sirius.

Ron tersenyum sumringah melihat sahabatnya telah datang. Berbeda dengan Ginny, ia merengut masam melihat lelaki berambut hitam berantakan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hermione datang menghampiri Ginny dengan senyum ejekan terpatri di wajah cantik gadis itu karena ada Harry di sana. "Hai Ginny."

"Oh, hai." Jawab Ginny malas. Ia kemudian juga menyapa kedua orang tua Hermione, "Selamat Pagi Mr, Mrs. Granger" ujarnya ramah.

"Pagi Ginny, jangan terlalu formal begitu. Kami terlihat sangat tua jika kau memanggil begitu." Balas Ibu Hermione

Hermione memandang Ginny lalu memandang orang tua Ginny, kemudian kembali menatap Ginny. 'Yang artinya, kau tidak mau mengenalkan kami?'

"Mom, dad, ini adalah Hermione Granger" Hermione menyalami keduanya. "Ini adalah Mr. Dave Warren Granger ayah Hermione dan Mrs. Sabrina Victorie Granger ibunya Hermione." Kedua orang itu kemudian saling menyebutkan nama masing-masing di sertai senyum ramah.

Tak lama, kereta tua itu telah berbunyi tanda sebentar lagi ia akan berangkat.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri kereta untuk mencari kompartemen kosong. Tak lama, ia menemukan kompartemen yang isinya adalah Fred dan George. Keduanya tampak sibuk dengan berbagai penemuan baru yang menurut Ginny sangat tidak berguna itu.

Ginny mendorong pintu kompartemen itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Ia duduk di sebelah Fred sedangkan Hermione dengan George.

"Kurasa, aku belum pernah melihat mu nona."

"Ya. sepertinya kau orang baru" Sambung George

Hermione tersenyum, "Perkenalkan, aku Hermione Granger. kalian bisa memanggil ku Hermione." Ucapnya tulus.

"Apa kau pewaris Granger yang terkenal itu?." Ujar Fred

"Apa kau akan sekolah di Hogwarts?" Tambah George

"Yes I am. Ya."

"Kudengar kau sekolah di Paris."Fred

"Mengapa kau pindah ke Inggris." George

"Apa Paris menyenangkan?" Fred

 _Di saat kau ingin melupakannya,_

Hermione kembali mengembangkan senyum manis,"Kalian sangat lucu. Ya, aku sekolah di Paris kemarin. Aku pindah Ke Inggris karena ayah ku harus mengurus cabang perusahaannya dan ingin mengembangkannya lagi. Paris sangat menyenangkan." Jawab Hermione.

George kembali bertanya "Perusahaan apa yang di kembangkan ayahmu disini."

Hermione menunjuk benda yang tengah di mainkan oleh Ginny.

Fred berbinar dengan jawaban Hermione. "Kalian membuat Handphone?. Apa Ayahmu ingin membuat versi baru dari o-phone?"

"Bisakah kami mendapatkannya?" tambah George dengan girang.

"Secara Gratis tentu saja. Karena kau adalah teman adik kami." Ujar duo kembar itu bersamaan.

"Sejak kapan kalian jadi tukang minta-minta seperti ini?" Ginny yang semula diam akhirnya bersuara.

"Baiklah. Jika versi barunya nanti sudah keluar, aku akan memberikannya pada kalian." Putus Hermione.

Kedua pria kembar itu tersenyum senang.

"Jangan terlalu baik pada mereka Granger." Ujar Ginny kesal.

Hermione menatap Ginny "Aku menyukai mereka. Kau tau, dari dulu, aku ingin sekali memiliki saudara kembar." Ujarnya dengan semangat.

Ginny hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia kembali memfokuskan atensi coklatnya pada benda di tangannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kompartemen itu hanya diisi dengan candaan Fred dan George serta Hermione.

 **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

 _Ia kembali datang menghampiri mu._

 **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

Kereta tiba di stasiun Hogsmade pada sore hari, hampir malam. Fred dan George keluar dari kereta di belakangnya terlihat Ginny dan Hermione.

Mereka menaiki Thestral yang kasat mata. Saat Thestral itu akan pergi, dua orang mencegaatnya lalu ikut naik.

Ginny memandang tajam pada pria berambut hitam acak-acakan itu. sedangkan pria itu hanya menyeringai pada Ginny yang menambah rasa kesal di hati gadis merah itu.

"Kau bersekolah disini?." Tanya Ron pada Hermione

"Ya. aku pindahan dari Paris."

"Apakah gadis di sana sama dengan disini" Ujar pria berkacamata yang membuat dahi Ginny berkerut.

"Jika 'gadis disini' yang kau maksud itu adalah jalang-jalang mu itu, tentu jauh berbeda Potter. Bahkan anak anjing pun jauh lebih bermartabat ketimbang budak-budak mu itu." Jawab Ginny pedas.

Harry menatap gadis itu tajam, "Kau selalu terlihat tidak senang dengan ku Weasley, apa yang menyebabkan mu begitu membenci ku seperti itu?" Ujar Harry dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Ginny mendengus "Siapa pun akan benci melihat mu Potter. Kau sangat menyakiti mata. Terlebih dengan kacamata jelek mu itu. mungkin jika ada yang menatap mu lebih dari 20 menit, ia akan terkena kanker otak esoknya."

 _Lalu, kau akan kembali melayang di buai olehnya._

Alih-alih marah dengan hinaan adik sahabatnya itu, Harry malah memamerkan senyum manis yang akan membuat gula malu, "Kau sudah banyak berubah little Weasley. Dulu, sewaktu kecil kau sangat imut dan menyenangkan. Aku sangat kecewa dengan kau yang sekarang, suka menghina dan mengumpat." Ujarnya dengan tampang sedih.

Ginny mendecih, "Tidak usah menampilkan wajah menjijikkkan itu di depan ku Potty-Head. Aku tidak mau mati hanya karena melihat wajah paling buruk di dunia-milik mu itu."

Kali ini Harry tidak tersenyum seperti sebelumnya. Ucapan gadis ini sudah kelewatan pikirnya. "Jaga mulut mu Weasley." Geramnya kesal

Ron sudah bersiap untuk menghentikan mereka, tapi tiba-tiba Hermione menghentikannya. "Biarkan mereka. Ini sangat menarik untuk di tonton."

Ron menggeram melihat gadis di depannya itu. "Kau pikir ini opera?"

"Tenanglah Weasley, mereka tidak akan saling mengutuk. Mereka tidak akan berani."

Guratan kesal bertamabah di dahi pria itu "Tidak berani katamu?. Mereka sama tidak warasnya dan kau bilang mereka tidak akan menarik tongkatnya?. Kau sudah gila?"

"Percaya padaku Weasley. Mereka tidak akan melakukan hal yang kau takutkan itu."

Sedangkan kedua orang 'tidak waras' kata Ron itu masih melancarkan deathglare terbaik masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu Potty?. Kau marah karena aku mengejek mu?. Mengapa harus marah? Ayolah aku hanya bercanda jadi jangan terlalu sensitive seperti itu Potty. Jangan seperti nenek tua"

"Sudah kukatakan pada mu untuk menjaga mulut jalang mu itu. tidakkah kau punya telinga?. Ah, aku tau, telinga mu tentu sudah terkena salah satu kanker seperti yang sering kau sebut itu."

 _Di saat kau tersenyum bahagia,_

Tepat sebelum Ginny akan membalas perkataanya, Kereta itu sudah sampai di tempat pemberhentian. Harry melompat turun lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan gadis itu dengan gondok luar biasa.

Melihat kawannya telah turun lebih dulu, Ron turun mengejarnya.

Ginny masih kesal dengan pria kacamata itu. terlebih jika di Hogwarats seperti ini, ia akan bertingkah seperti anak baik yang manis yang di sayang oleh para Professor yang tidak mengetahui sifat setannya. Ia terkejut ketika mendapat tepukan ringan di bahu kanannya, "Sudah cukup memikirkannya Gin. Sekarang kau temani aku ke ruang 'pak tua' itu." ujar Hermione dengan senyum geli.

Ginny menuruti permintaan Hermione dan membawanya ke ruang kepala sekolah. Mereka tiba di ruangan besar yang di penuhi dengan rak yang berisi berbagai buku dan benda sihir lainnya. Di tengah ruangan itu terdapat seekor burung Phoenix yang tampak cantik dengan ekor panjangnya.

"Selamat datang kembali ke Hogwarts, Miss Weasley. Ada keperluan apa hingga kau datang ke ruangan ku?" Ujar pria tua dengan kacamata bulannya.

Ginny tersenyum ramah, "Aku kemari karena mengantarkan Miss Granger Prof." ujarnya lembut.

Kepala yang di tumbuhi dengan rambut panjang yang telah memutih itu menoleh ke arah lain dan melihat gadis cantik dengan surai coklat dan netra coklat madu.

"Saya kemari untuk di seleksi Sir."

"Ah. Aku lupa. Kau adalah Hermione Granger yang mendaftar saat musim panas kemarin Right?" ia tersenyum lalu memanggil topi lusuh.

"Duduklah disini Miss Granger" seraya meletakkan topi lusuh itu di atas kepala Hermione.

 _Ia kembali pergi meniggalkan kenyataan pahit yang mengahantam mu._

Satu menit topi itu berada di sana. ia belum meneriakkan nama asrama yang akan di tempati gadis itu. tapi tak lama ia berteriak dengan kencangnya "Griyffindor!. Kurasa itu adalah pilihan terbaik untukmu saat ini."

Pak tua itu kembali mengambil topi itu dan kembali menaruhnya ketempat asal. Ia tersenyum senang melihat dua orang gadis di depannya. "Nah, kurasa urusan kalian sudah selesai. Tidakkah kalian ingin makan malam?. Kudengar, para peri rumah memasak makanan enak malam ini"

Keduanya tersenyum "Terima kasih professor." Ujarnya bersamaan.

Sebelum keduanya keluar, professor itu kembali menghentikan langkah mereka. "Ah, jangan lupa sesudah makan malam, temuilah professor ."

Setelah itu, mereka langsung keluar meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah dan menuju Great Hall untuk makan malam.

 **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

Seperti yang sudah di perintahkan oleh kepala sekolah tadi, keduanya langsung menemui Professor seusai makan malam. Kini mereka tengah berada di asrama Gryffindor atau lebih tepatnya kamar perempuan.

"Miss Weasley, bukankah seharusnya kamar ini di isi oleh dua orang?." Ujarnya dengan mata tajam yang telah di makan usia itu.

Ginny tersenyum polos, "Entahlah Prof. aku tidak tahu mengapa orang-orang tidak betah tidur disini. Setiap kali kau menyuruh anak perempuan untuk mengisi tempat ini, keesokan harinya pasti ia langsung pindah. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali mengapa mereka berlaku seperti itu." Ujarnya di sertai dengan wajah yang akan membuat malaikat malu.

 _Seperti itulah Cinta mempermainkan mu._

Masih tidak percaya dengan alasan konyol muridnya, ia kembali bertanya. "Apakah kau tidak menakuti mereka Miss Weasley?."

"Tentu tidak Professor. Aku tidak mungkin sejahat itu." Ujarnya manis dengan mata anak anjingnya.

Wanita tua itu akhirnya mengalah dan menghembuskan napas beratnya. "Baiklah, karena hanya kau yang menempati kamar ini, maka Miss Granger akan tinggal disini. Dan jangan melakukan hal aneh padanya Miss Weasley. Aku akan selalu mengawasi mu."

Ginny mengangguk patuh pada kepala asramanya itu sebelum ia beranjak keluar meninggalkan kedua gadis yang menhan tawanya sejak tadi.

Tawa membahana di kamar itu tepat ketika professor menghilang di balik pintu.

"Wajah mu tadi bodoh sekali Gin."Masih dengan tawa Hermione menunjuk temannya.

"Aku sangat terkejut dengan kemampuan ku tadi. Aku bingung apa aku yang terlalu hebat atau wanita tua itu yang terlalu bodoh hingga ia tertipu dengan wajah suci ku tadi"

Hermione kembali tergelak dengan ucapan Ginny. Satu menit tertawa membuatnya lelah. Kini ia mulai merasa haus. "Hei Red Head apa kau punya minuman?. Akan lebih baik lagi jika dengan es."

Ginny bergerak ke sudut ruangan lalu membuka kulkas yang tersembunyi di samping lemari. Ia mengambil dua kaleng minuman dari lemari pendingin itu. lalu melemparkannya pada Hermione.

Hermione dengan sigap menangkap kaleng itu "Bagaimana kau bisa punya kulkas di sini?. Bagaimana cara mu mendapatkannya?" tanyanya heran

"Mudah saja, aku tinggal datang ke kamar kebutuhan, memikirkan tempat yang kuinginkan, lalu aku mendapat kulkas itu. itu berbeda dari kulkas muggle. Ia tak perlu listrik untuk tetap hidup, tapi dengan sihir."

 _Jadi jika nanti kau jatuh cinta,_

Hermione hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tapi sekejap kemudian keningnya berkerut "Apa itu kamar kebutuhan?"

Ginny tampak membuka mulutnya lalu kembali menutupnya. "Besok aku tunjukan."

"Ah, lalu bagaimana cara mu untuk mengusir anak-anak yang tidur disini sebelum aku?"

"Itu mudah, aku tinggal mengacam dan menakut-nakuti mereka dengan berbagai suara dan penampakan yang akan membuat mereka tidak dapat tidur semalaman. Lalu keesokan harinya, saat aku kembali dari kelas, kamar ini sudah kosong."

"Wajar saja jika mereka ketakutan. Wajah mu sudah sangat seram. Di tambah lagi dengan suara yang kau buat itu, mereka pasti merasa tercekik saat itu"

Ginny melempar kaleng kosong kearah Hermione yang dengan mudah di hindarinya. Berpuluh kaleng minuman dan bungkus cemilan berserakan di sekitar mereka.

Keduanya terus melanjutkan obrolan mereka hingga menjelang tengah malam. Saat mata sudah terasa sangat berat barulah mereka beranjak ketempat tidur masing-masing.

 **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

Sudah beberapa hari Hermione tinggal di Hogwarts sekolah barunya. Selama ini semua berjalan lancar tidak ada sesuatu hal yang menggangu. Ia menjalani kelas yang padat bersama Ginny.

Keadaan Ginny juga tak jauh berbeda dari Hermione. Ia masih berseteru jika bertemu Harry. Entah mengapa, di matanya seorang Harry Potter sangat menyebalkan. Terlebih jika pemuda itu sedang bersama 'jalang' nya yang selalu mengintili Harry kemanapun.

 _Jangan tertipu dengan indahnya yang semu._

Jika di dunia muggle Harry Potter tampak seperti brengsek yang mengencani sembarang wanita asalkan wanita itu cantik,sexy dan muda, lain halnya dengan di dunia sihir. Ia terlihat seperti bajingan yang sedikit bermatabat. Karena ia tidak mengencani sembarang wanita. Ia hanya berkencan dengan wanita bangsawan yang menurut Ginny tidak punya otak sama sekali.

Kali ini, ia tengah bersama dengan Cho Chang. Gadis keturunan negeri bambu itu tampak lengket sekali dengan Harry. Seperti sudah di berikan perekat super.

"Mereka benar-benar menjijikkan."

Hermione yang tengah membaca buku kesayangannya menolehkan kepalanya pada sahabatnya itu, "Siapa?" kerutan tampak menghiasi kening mulusnya. Ginny sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia masih menatap tajam kearah dua orang yang membuat matanya sakit itu.

Karena tidak di hiraukan, Hermione mengikuti arah pandangan Ginny yang menatap setajam pisau kepada pria bersurai hitam dengan kacamata menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya paham dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi. "Kau cemburu Weasley? Jika kau marah dengan kedekatan mereka, datang dan hampiri mereka lalu kau cium saja Harry." Ujarnya geli.

Ginny menolehkan kepalanya secepat kilat pada gadis di sebelahnya. "Cemburu?. Kau sudah gila?. Dan aku tidak marah. aku hanya terganggu dengan kelakuan mereka yang sudah seperti ayam dan induknya."

Hermione menghela napas keras. Sudah berapa kali dalam sebulan ini ia di katai gila dan itu sangat mengganggunya. "Aa,jadi kau hanya terganggu?. Baiklah aku paham dan Aku tidak gila Weasley. Aku masih waras. Yang gila itu kau." tunjuknya pada Ginny.

Ginny sama sekali tidak terima dikatai gila seperti ini. "Kau bilang apa? Aku gila? Yang benar saja. Aku masih waras Granger."

"Kau gila Weasley." Balas Hermione malas.

 _Dengan hangatnya_

"Gila?, yang benar saja."

"Kau jelas-jelas sudah gila." Ginny membuka mulutnya hendak membalas ucapan itu, tapi segera di potong oleh Hermione. "Kau ter-GILA-GILA pada si POTTER."

Gadis merah itu langsung terdiam setelahnya. Ia tidak lagi membalas ucapan Hermione.

Sedangkan Hermione, ia memandang puas pada sahabatnya yang kini terdiam itu. "Aku benarkan. Kau sudah terlalu mencintai Potter itu, hingga kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sedang cemburu."

"Aku..cemburu?" Ujar Ginny tak percaya

"Ya." balas Hermione

"Dengan pria brengsek itu?" sambungnya lagi.

"Dengan pria brengsek itu Weasley." Kembali Hermione menegaskan.

Sedetik kemudian, Ginny tertawa terbahak hingga semua mata kini memandangnya. Hermione merasa risih tapi tak berusaha menghentikannya. "Kau bilang aku tergila-gila pada pria itu, sampai kau menyebutku tidak waras?" seru Ginny dengan nyaringnya. Sekarang, netra berwarna biru terang juga ikut memandang kearah mereka. Ia menatap tajam pada Ginny yang masih tertawa. Hermione menepuk lengan gadis itu dengan sedikit keras. Sontak, Ginny langsung menghentikan tawanya, walau dengan susah payah. "Kenapa?."

Hermione mengedikkan dagunya kearah Harry Potter yang masih betah menatap Ginny. Gadis Weasley itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang yang berada di pojok ruangan itu, ia kembali menatap Hermione. "Dia kenapa?" ujarnya bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ia sudah begitu sejak kau berteriak tadi."

"Mungkin otaknya hilang." Jawab Ginny acuh

"Bodoh. Mana mungkin seperti itu."

 _Bahkan dengan semilirnnya_

"Mungkin saja Mione. Lagi pula, ia memang tidak waras sedari dulu. Jadi tidak usah di ambil pusing. Mau dia melotot sampai bola matanya keluar juga bukan urusan ku."

Hermione mendengus, _'sok sekali dia bilang begitu. Padahal dia selalu memikirkannya. Dasar gila.'_

Ginny mengambil Handphone nya yang bergetar di saku roknya. Ada notif pesan singkat rupanya.

 _From: Michelle_

 _Ada orang tidak waras yang menantang mu malam ini jam 11._

 _Datang ketempat biasa. Taruhannya sangat menggiurkan. Kau lihat sendiri saja nanti._

Ia menyeringai senang. Rupanya ada orang bodoh yang kehilangan akal yang dengan berani menantangnya. Ini bagus sekali pikirnya.

"Siapa?"

"Michelle. Kita akan ke London Muggle nanti malam. Kau persiapkan segala sesuatunya. Kita akan bersenang-senang nanti malam."

Tak butuh penjelasan lebih, Hermione sudah memahami ucapan Ginny. Tampaknya, nanti malam mereka akan menggila lagi setelah sekian lama.

Ginny menolehkan keplanya kebelakang dan mendapati Harry sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Sepertinya ia sudah pergi. _"apa peduliku."_ Pikirnya acuh.

 _Ingatlah bahwa itu hanya sesat dan menipu.._

To Be Continued.

22.22 WIB

Minggu, 15 Januari 2017

Akhirnya chapter ini selesaaaaaiiiii. Author seneng banget deh. Rasanya kayak beban 10 kilo terangkat dari pundak author. *readers: author lebay, ditimpukin sandal.

Bener loh, author gak bohong. Soalnya sekarang author lagi sibuk .

Jadi, di tengah kesibukan ini author menyempatkan diri untuk buka laptop dan nulis lagi. Soalnya takut di timpuk sandal beneran sama temen author karena gak lanjutin fict ini. Hehehe. Kalo ada yang nanya temen author itu siapa, itu loh yang nama akunnya nina09. Hahaha. Gomen ne, nina-chan. Haha

maaf ya baru di update, padahal fict nya udah lama selesai. soalnya ane gomen ne :*

mmm, makasih ya yang udah reviuw,fav,follow. makasiiiihhhhh banget.

aa, satu lagi. jangan jadi silent reader ya. reviuw kalian itu sanngat berarti walau hanya 1 kata.

Fict ini di buat untuk M.D.S yang nyebelin.


	4. IWALY chapter 3

I Will Always Love You.

Disclaimer J.K. Rowling

Icce99

" _Siapa?"_

" _Michelle. Kita akan ke London Muggle nanti malam. Kau persiapkan segala sesuatunya. Kita akan bersenang-senang nanti malam."_

 _Tak butuh penjelasan lebih, Hermione sudah memahami ucapan Ginny. Tampaknya, nanti malam mereka akan menggila lagi setelah sekian lama._

.

.

 **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

Chapter 4

Deru mesin mobil memenuhi lahan parkir gedung tua tak terpakai itu. Bermacam jenis mesin terpasang pada mobil yang telah tertata rapi membentuk seperti sayap. Mobil itu juga di modifikasi dengan berbagai macam seperti selera pemiliknya. Dari yang paling imut sampai yang paling mengerikan.

Dibagian depan, berderet enam mobil dengan warna berbeda. Tapi symbol yang terpasang pada depan kap mobil itu membuat orang tahu, bahwa mereka sama. Mobil-mobil itu adalah milik anggota S7Angels.

Seperti namanya, pemilik mobil-mobil itu layaknya malaikat tak bersayap. Mereka mempunyai paras yang cantik, tubuh yang elok, derajat yang tinggi, dan juga kharisma yang akan membuat lawan gentar.

S7Angels terdiri dari tujuh orang gadis yang menawan yaitu, Michelle Weiss, Ginny Weasley, Alicia Thompson, Ivy Wood, Park Hye Ji, Fumiko Kazane, dan anggota terbaru mereka, Hermione Granger. Sebelum Hermione Granger bergabung, S7Angels hanya punya enam anggota karena Robin yang merupakan anggota pertama dan juga menjabat sebagai ketua memutuskan untuk keluar. Tapi, karena sekarang ada anggota baru Hermione, kelompok itu jadi lengkap kembali.

"Kau lihat pria disana?, yang memakai ford hitam dia adalah penantang mu malam ini. Dari penyelidikan ku dan Ivy, ia adalah seorang penyihir kalangan bangsawan. Jadi kusarankan kau berhati-hati. Dan sebaiknya kau tidak usah bertatap muka dengannya. Itu bisa mengungkap identitas mu." Bisik Michelle

"Yo! Ladies. Sepertinya ada orang gila yang kehilangan otaknya dan datang menantang kalian." Pria dengan rambut perak datang menghampiri mereka.

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Sst. Jaga bicara mu Fool. Kau pikir kita berada dimana sekarang."

Ginny mendengus. "Siapa yang kau sebut fool musang?"

Draco memutar matanya. "Tentu saja kau bodoh." Tunjuknya

"Jangan sembarangan musang."

Hermione yang sedang di dalam mobil memutar matanya mendengar sahabatnya itu kembali bertengkar. "Ck. Urat kesabarannya itu setipis serat ayam. Selalu bertengkar di setiap kesempatan." Gerutunya. Ia keluar dari mobil dengan wajah masam.

"Black Fool. Apakah kau selalu seperti ini?. Adu mulut dengan setiap manusia yang berada di depan hidung mu?. Kenapa tidak sekalian adu jotos saja" Omelnya

Ginny memutar matanya bosan. "Ya ya ya. Uban aku akan mencoba bersabar malam ini. Jadi jangan menggerutu seperti nenek tua. Dan kau albino, ada perlu apa kemari? Mengucap salam padaku?."

"Ck. Ku ingatkan padamu. Aku juga anggota disini. Jadi tidak ada yang melarang jika aku datang kemari. Dan kau bilang apa tadi?, mengucap salam padamu?. Seperti aku tidak punya kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat saja."

Ginny mengacuhkan ocehan Malfoy muda itu. Ia lebih memilih mengecek mobilnya.

Netra kelabu itu bergulir ke arah lain untuk mencari fokus yang lebih menarik. Matanya menangkap wajah baru di sana. "Draco." Pria Malfoy itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hermione dengan seringaian menghias wajah tampannya.

Hermione menatap pria di hadapannya itu. Ia menyambut uluran tangan itu "Hermione. Ah, atau kau bisa memanggilku Silverie bila disini."

"Begitu?. Cocok sekali dengan rambut mu. Berkilau seperti perak" Senyuman maut itu menambah pesonanya.

Hermione tersenyum "Kau itu tipe bermulut madu ya?. Ucapan mu manis sekali"

Tawa pun memecah di belakang mereka. "Shut up Girls."

"Malfoy kehilangan wajahnya. Hahaha"

"Lihatlah. Wajahnya bersemu."

"Hey, kau ganti style rambut tomat ya?. Rambut mu jadi merah."

"Haha. Kau pikir dia Bunglon?"

"Ck, menyebalkan sekali." Pria itu menggerutu pelan

Hermione tertwa pelan melihat tingkah Malfoy muda itu.

Malfoy muda itu kembali menatap gadis di depannya. "Dan kau, pastilah tipe wanita yang mengeluarkan bisa untuk mengusir pria yang ada di dekat mu." Draco membalas ucapan yang membuatnya jatuh telak tadi

Gadis perak itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, tapi hanya dengan pria yang tak ku inginkan saja." Balasnya dengan mengulas senyum manis.

"Cih, jadi secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin aku didekat mu?. Begitu?."

"Tidak juga. Kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kau terlalu berbelit, uban."

"Kau menyebut ku uban sedangkan warna mu tidak lebih baik dari milik ku."

"Ini adalah warna terbaik sepanjang musim ini. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Karena kau tidak ingin aku disini, aku pergi saja" Draco berbalik meninggalkan gadis yang masih menatapnya intens.

"Hey, Jangan menatapnya terlalu lama" Terikan Miko itu membuat lamunan Hermione terhenti

"Hati-hati terhadapnya Mione. Bisa-bisa nanti kau terjerat pesonanya." Ivy menyenggol bahu gadis perak itu.

"Dia memang menawan." Senyuman terulas di wajah cantik itu

"Jika saja dia bukan teman kami sedari kecil, mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya." Gadis Wood itu menerawang ke masa lalu.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengannya."

"Aku benci dengan mulut manis nya. Dia selalu memuji setiap wanita yang berada di depannya. Tidak peduli apakah itu anak-anak atau nenek tua sekalipun. Sekali waktu aku pernah bertanya, mengapa kau selalu mengumbar-umbar senyuman dan pujian kepada setiap wanita?. Kau tau apa jawabnya?."

"Apa?"

"Karena mereka memang pantas diperlakukan begitu. Setiap wanita itu harus di puji. Terlebih lagi jika ia punya wajah yang menawan. Tak perduli itu anak-anak atau pun nenek-nenek." Gadis Weasley itu menyambung ucapan Ivy.

"Apa-apan itu. Dasar Gila" Ketujuh gadis itu tergelak.

"Tak ada gunanya membicarakan begundal satu itu. Lebih baik kau bersiap Fool" Cetus si Park muda

"Sudah sedari tadi."

"Masuklah kedalam mobil. Balapan akan segera di mulai." Miko membuka pintu depan mobil Ginny

Gadis dengan pakaian serba hitam itu masuk kedalam Mercedesnya. Ia perlahan memacu sedan yang juga hitam itu menuju garis start. Lawannya sudah menunggu.

Gadis (…) berdiri diantara dua mobil itu dengan kedua tangan teracung. Bibirnya yang berpoles lipstick semerah darah tersenyum lebar

"Diluar sana kita terbiasa mendapat apa yang kita mau. Tapi disini berbeda, Because this is London Baby" semua orang bersorak. "But Remember, it is s Race. So, (jangan pelankan mobil mu jika tak ingin menjadi pecundang.)"

"Are you ready?" jarinya menunjuk mobil ford hitam itu. Si pengemudi menginjak gas

"I know you ready." Jarinya berpindah pada Ginny, ia menginjak pedal gasnya.

"And, Go!"

Kedua mobil itu meninggalkan kerumunan itu dengan asap tipis di knalpotnya. Ginny mengganti gigi dan menginjak pedal rem lalu berkelit menghidari mobil di jalanan London yang ramai. Di belakangnya mobil ford hitam itu terus mengejar. Beberapa kali mencoba menyalip Ginny.

Saat keduanya berbelok di jalan (…) Ginny membuat kesalahan dengan berbelok terlalu lebar sehingga ford hitam itu berhasil menyalip. Pengemudi ford itu memandang Ginny dengan senyum kemenangan. Ia menyeringai dengan lebar.

"Brengsek sialan!." Ginny memacu Mercedesnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia harus membuat si bedebah itu menerima kekalahan yang akan diingatnya seumur hidup.

"Jangan senang dulu brengsek." Gadis itu kembali mengganti gigi dan menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. Mobil mereka kini bersisian. Pria itu menggeram, ia membanting stirnya kearah Ginny. Mobil Ginny terlempar ke sisi jalan.

"I don't see you Baby" ia kembali berusaha menghantamkan mobilnya ke Mercedes Ginny. Sedikit lagi ford itu akan meremukkan Ginny, ketika ia dengan cepat menginjak rem. Akibatnya, ford hitam itu menghantam bahu jalan dengan mulus.

Ginny menoleh ke arah sampingnya dengan senyum mengejek.

Pria keturunan asia itu tak terima. Ia kembali menginjak gas dan mengeluarkan NOS miliknya. Mobil Ginny kini tertinggal jauh di belakang

"Haha!. How in my ass Bitch!."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Terlalu dini, Dasar amatir." Ia menginjak gasnya dan berusaha mengejar. Kemenangan sudah di depan matanya. Ia seharusnya tak perlu khawatir tadi. Orang ini bukanlah apa-apa.

Setelah melaju bagai kesetanan, ford itu mulai kehilangan tenaga. Dengan cepat Mercedes Ginny mengejar. Gadis itu bahkan memutar mobilnya dan menggunakan gigi mundur untuk menambah kesal pria asia itu.

Mobil mereka saling berhadapan. Mata bertemu mata, Seringai terkembang di wajah Ginny. Tangan kanannya memegang stir sedangkan tangan kirinya mengacungkan jari tengah pada lawannya. Ia kembali memutar mobilnya seperti layaknya mobil normal. Dan mengeluarkan NOS.

Ford itu mulai hilang dari jarak pandang. "Beginilah caranya bodoh."

Ginny tiba di garis Finish. Semua orang bersorak menyambut kedatangannya. Dalam sekejap, mobilnya telah hilang di telan massa. Ginny membuka pintu mobilnya dan berniat menghampiri anggota S7Angels. Baru saja kakinya memijak tanah, sirine polisi sudah mengacaukan suasana di tempat itu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Ginny segera masuk kembali dalam mobil. Ia membuka penutup NOS miliknya yang kedua. Bersiap untuk kabur dari kejaran polisi.

Sesuai dengan yang dikatakan oleh gadis (yang memulai aaksi balapan) tadi, bahwa ini London. Jadi polisi disini juga berbeda dari tempat biasanya. Jika di tempat lain, polisi tak akan mengejar mobil mu lagi jika kecepatannya melebihi (batas normal). Tapi di sini, jangan berharap seperti itu. Kau akan di kejar sampai ke neraka sekalipun.

Mobil-mobil yang tersusun rapi itu kini telah berhamburan ke segala arah. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat sedang mempermainkan polisi yaitu dengan sengaja membiarkannya mengikuti tapi tidak membiarkan dirinya tertangkap. Ginny tersenyum melihat itu. Ia juga harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini jika tidak ingin menginap di kotak besi malam ini.

Dewi fortuna tidak lagi berpihak pada bungsu Weasley itu. Karena dari spionnya terlihat cahaya merah biru yang terus mengikuti. Ia berbelok kejalan raya dan menggiring polisi itu ketempat ramai. Mungkin dengan begitu polisi sialan itu akan meyerah.

Ginny memutar strinya berkelit dari mobil yang lalu lalang. Meski begitu kecepatannya tidak berkurang sama sekali. Ia memencet tombol untuk memacu NOS yang kedua ketika ban kanannya meledak akibat timah panas yang di luncurkan dari belakangnya.

Seakan tak perduli Ginny terus menyeret mobilnya walau dengan terseok-seok. Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil itu sudah kembali normal. Ban yang meledak tadi sudah kembali normal karena beberapa waktu yang lalu, ban itu sudah di mantrai oleh teknisi spesial S7Angels, Alicia Thompson.

Ginny membelokkan mobilnya ke gang remang yang sudah sangat sepi ketika polisi sialan itu tidak lagi mengikuti nya. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko tua yang sudah tutup. Tangannya memencet remote control untuk pintu itu. Ia memasukkan mobilnya kedalam toko itu dan pergi dengan berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu.

Saat ia tidak lagi di kejar seperti ini, barulah ia ingat bahwa tadi dirinya tidak datang seorang diri. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel lalu segera menghubungi Hermione. Pada nada dering yang pertama, telpon itu langsung terhubung.

"DASAR KAU JALANG IDIOT!. DIMANA KAU LETAKKAN OTAK MU YANG SECUIL ITU HINGGA BERANINYA KAU MENINGGALKAN AKU DI TENGAH-TENGAH POLISI. KAU MAU AKU MASUK SEL HAH?!. KAU TAHU AKU TIDAK MEMBAWA MOBIL DAN KAU, MENINGGALKAN AKU BEGITU SAJA!. DASAR KAU BRENGSEK SIALAN!"

Ginny menjauhkan benda persegi itu dari telinganya. Meski di teriaki seperti itu, ia sama sekali tidak marah. bibirnya tersenyum mengetahui temannya itu baik-baik saja.

"Maaf, aku lupa pada mu dan pergi begitu saja. Maaf Karen aku lupa bahwa kau tidak bawa mobil."

"LUPA?!. LUPA KAU BILANG?! MUDAH SEKALI"

"Maaf Oke. Keadaan ku juga tidak begitu baik tadi. Aku dikejar oleh polisi dan mereka menembaki ban ku."

Suara di seberang sana langsung berubah cemas. "Ditembak?. Apa kau baik-baik saja?. Kau terluka?. Mobil mu bagaimana?" nada cemas sangat kentara menghiasi rentetan pertanyaan itu.

"Asal kau tahu, aku baik-baik saja dan anggota tubuhku masih menempel di tempat seharusnya. Jadi, tenang saja. Tidak usah paranoid begitu. Seperti bukan kau saja."

Helaan nafas terdengar lega. "Syukurlah jika begitu. Kau dimana sekarang?"

Netra coklat itu memutar berkeliling. "Aku di (jalanan London). Kau dimana?. Aku akan kesana sekarang"

"Tak perlu repot-repot Weasley!. Aku akan mengantarnya pulang dengan selamat. Kau pulang saja. Jika kau telat pulang WeaselBoy akan mencari mu nanti." Sebuah suara menyahut di seberang sana.

Gadis itu tersenyum miring. "Malfoy, Hermione?. For Goddness Sake's. oke-oke, aku akan pulang sendiri saja. Bersenang-senanglah Granger, Malfoy. kuharap akan ada Malfoy Jr dalam waktu dekat ini." Kekehnya senang.

"Sepertinya kepala bodoh mu itu terbentur cukup parah. Otak mu yang sudah sekecil kacang itu sekarang benar-benar tidak dapat di gunakan lagi." Sarkasme menguar dalam suara lembut itu.

"Haha. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di Hogwarts. Bye."

"Bye!"

Senyuman miring masih senantiasa menghias wajah yang mulai pucat karena kedinginan itu. Ia menghentikan sebuah taksi untuk mengantarnya ke (Perbatasan muggle dan sihir).

Mobil kuning itu melaju dijalanan yang lengang karena ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan berada di pinggiran kota. Hanya selang belasan menit kemudian mereka tiba di tujuan.

Pintu belakang mobil itu membuka. Ginny segera melangkah memasuki gang yang menghubungkannya dengan Diagon Alley. Iakemudian berbelok ke gang yang lebih sempit dan ujung gang itu merupakan jalan buntu. Tangannya mengeluarkan tongkat (Ginny) dan berniat mengetuk dinding bata itu ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Weasley?. Bloody Hell!. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

 **I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

Se u.

Yo! Minna

Setelah beberapa dekade akhirnya kita bersua di pertemuan yang tak disengaja. Hati ini berdebar dan bertanya, akankah ada …..

Sandal yang melayang?!

Hehehe. Sebagai author yang nulis tergantung mood saya ucapkan terima kasih karena ada yang berkenan membaca cerita gaje ini. (Aku sadar kok).

Dengan setulus hati aku minta maaf karena menggantung cerita ini. Hilang tanpa berita. (gak ada yang nungguin lo. Jangan kegeeran oy.)

Dan berjuta terima kasih aku ucapin buat yang udah ngereviuw dan ngasih saran. Beneran deh, reviuw kalian itu yang buat aku mencoba mencari inspirasi lagi untuk lanjutin cerita ini. Dan hasilnya beneran gak banget. Maaf yaaa.

Dan di chapter ini aku ngerasa gagal banget buat bikin adegan actionnya. Mau buat kejar-kejaran ala fast furios malah jadinya gini. Huwaaa. Gomennasai…

Mmmmm, kalo kalian pernah nonton fast furios 6 pasti sadar aku ngambil satu adegan yang aku sukaa banget. Hehe.

Ya udah deh, itu aja curcol gak gunanya. Maaf yaa kalian harus baca tulisan gak senonoh ini.

Eh iya, mau nanya dong. Menurut kalian, cerita ini bahasanya udah baku gak sih?.

See u.

ICCE99


End file.
